Ruler of the Northern Lands
by hushedthoughts
Summary: There is a new ruler of the northern lands. She is deadly, kind, fierce and beautiful. scary combination. Kouga has strange feelings for this new ruler, weird thing is she says  she no longer have any feelings for him. Is it true? please read!
1. New ruler Ayame

Here she was. Finally she had done it. Ayame used to be a mere princess of the Northern wolf tribe, now she is the ruler of all of the Northern lands. How had she done it? Quite simple really she worked herself to the bone.

After Naraku's death she realized that she was not strong enough. She couldn't even protect her tribe from one of his "creations" so she felt she needed to be stronger. How did she do that? She trained. She didn't just train, she trained vigorously. 23 hours out of the 24 that there were in the day she trained. After she felt like training was not enough she went and picked fights with the most merciless, blood thirsty, power hungry, dangerous youkai she could find. (She had many near death experiences).

After not being able to find Youkai that was a challenge in any way she began to get bored. Out of that boredom the idea came; she would take on the ruler of the Northern lands.

It was the thrill of a life time! It was a challenge getting past the hundred of guards that he had. They were brutal! Among some of the best fighters she had faced so far! She couldn't wait to get to the ruler! He was a rattle snake youkai and his family has been in charge of the Northern lands for well over 1000 years. They were terrible. They had never liked the Northern wolf tribe and tried to destroy them often. They ruled their lands through slavery and fear and they mistreated the Youkai that resided in the north, not to mention the humans! Once a year the ruler would order the capture of 1000 humans that resided in the village and he devoured them with joy. '_It is time all that changed'_, Ayame thought with a smile as he used one of her razor leaves to slice the arm off the last guard before she got to the ruler.

Ayame kicked the door down and walked in the room as if she had been invited. There she saw a man tonguing a woman down. She scoffed because this was the ruler of the Northern lands, Fuzen, but that was clearly not his mate of 300 years With a false smile Ayame said

"Fuzen -sama, I hate to interrupt your affairs but I have come to kill you and take over the Northern lands"

Fuzen looked at her and laughed maniacally with a sneer he said

"Woman, if you wait 10 minutes it will be your turn shortly"

Ignoring his rude comment before, Ayame said,

"Fuzen -sama I will wait until you are presentable, it would be an unfair advantage for me to attack you while you are in such a position"

Fuzen stood and slit the throat of the female youkai he had been kissing with his long nails.

"Woman you will pay for ruining my fun"

"I'll take those words as acceptance of my proposal" Ayame bowed slightly and attacked

She threw some of her razor leaves at the man to test him out. He dodged them easily and said

"Woman if that is all you possess then this shall be an easy slaughter"

Ayame cracked her knuckles with a smile and punched the ground and a tornado of leaves rose from the ground catching **Fuzen** off guard. He jumped off the ground just before they caused any real damage but she did leave a small scratch on his pale white cheek and that pissed him off to no end.

His weird black eyes changed to blood red and his dark green hair started to defy gravity and float in the air.

"You will pay for that wench" he said as he changed from a very handsome but eerily scary man, into a snake that was so huge it burst the whole room open.

Ayame's smile grew broader this was really going to be fun! The last time she battled a Youkai that could shape shift she had almost died. This means she had a challenge on her hands. Ayame loves challenges.

The demon spit green youkai at her she dodged it easily she glanced behind her to see the effect of the youkai. There was now a huge hole in the wall that was getting bigger as the seconds went on.

"Better not let you touch me" Ayame said humorously. She was having fun and that pissed Fuzenoff even more.

"You should stay calm Fuzen –sama, your anger will make it hard for you to concentrate on your opponent"

Fuzen sent the green youkai at her faster and with more force. Ayame dodged them all with back flips, front flips, cartwheels, and jumps all around the muddled room.

Ayame took the iris out of her hair and dug it into the snake's noisy rattle. The snake howled at the purification powers of the flower and tried to attack her again but found that his movements had been slowed.

Ayame, thinking that the demon would be stopped, ceased moving and stood near the demons rattle.

Fuzen was very powerful and he was able to break the paralyses rather quickly. Ayame, slightly off guard, was not expecting him to be able to move, so as a result, he moved and grabbed her in the classic snake grip, squeezing her tightly.

The snake's anger began to fade at the capture of the pest. He looked in her face and was pissed to see her struggling to smile. Angered, he began to tighten his grip on her and build up the youkai in his mouth so that when he attacked her with it there would not be any remnants of her body left.

Ayame struggled to move her legs.

"_If I could just get my legs free" _she thought with a struggle. After a great amount of work she finally got a leg free she lifted it above her head and brought it down on the snake's body so hard that it loosened the grip enough for her to escape. She used the snake's body as a base and jumped from it to the snake's face. Ayame kicked with great force and sent the snake flying across the room. The youkai that Fuzen had been building up started firing at random place in the air.

The snake soon gathered its balance and looked down at Ayame with so much hatred it made her shiver slightly. While it was staring at her and coming closer slowly, she used the time as an opportunity to attack the snake's eyes she sent two of her razor leaves to each of them. The snake made a noise so shrill she had to cover her sensitive ears. She looked at Fuzen and smiled knowing that he was now blind

"That's what happens when glaring goes wrong" she said with a laugh

"now listen because I know you can no longer see…" she said "you should know the name of your murderer, it is Ayame of the Northern wolf tribe, to say not to forget it would be stupid because you are about to die. I will happily take the northern lands and rule them justly"

In a last desperate effort the daiyoukai sent another wave of green youkai in the direction in which he heard the voice. Ayame dodged them effortlessly and said

"At least I can say this about you; you didn't go down without a fight"

Ayame stopped to listen for the snakes heart beat and unsheathed her sword and stabbed it where she heard the beat the strongest. The sword went in, but when she tried to pull it out the blade broke off into the snake's body.

"I need a new weapon" she said with a sigh and tossed the remaining piece of her sword, the grip, behind her.

She watched as the huge snake fell and squirmed until its movement stopped all together.

"For a daiyoukai he wasn't much of a challenge"

Ayame looked to the guard that was shaking by the broken down fusuma door,

"You'll be the witness and as a reward I'll allow you on my council"

The guard, to scared to speak, shook his head yes

"Good, now bring his mate to me immediately" she said as she sat on the throne that has no back because of the fight.

The man nodded and ran away.

A woman with green hair to her feet, all black eyes, pale skin and a swirl in the middle of her forehead walked into the room. Ayame could tell instantly that the woman was a rattle snake youkai. She also could tell the woman was royalty she carried herself as such. She was very beautiful.

Ayame smiled sweetly at the woman, the woman said

"You are the woman that killed my mate?"

"hai, but I am surprised that you are not in great pain…"

"That only works when there is an equal amount of love in the relationship. If he had loved me as I loved him then yes, I would be in excruciating pain, however because he did not love me, as you can clearly see, I am not suffering as much as I should be. I see you killed my best friend as well"

"Excuse me?"

The queen gestured toward the woman that Fuzen had killed

"Oh no! Fuzen-Sama killed her. When I walked in they were kissing and when I interrupted he killed her… Gomen nasai you've lost two loved ones in one day"

"They both deserve to rot in hell" the lady… past lady of the Northern lands stated spitefully.

"I see" Ayame said as a sweat drop formed on her forehead…

"Since you killed the fool that means you are the new ruler of the Northern lands. Congratulations"

"The reason I called you down here actually, was to maybe … form a friendship with you… I rule the Northern wolf tribe but that is nothing compared to all of the Northern lands, and since you've been at it for a while I was wondering if you would maybe be the second in command… until I find a suitable mate which could take many years"

"Why should I befriend the woman that killed my mate and is taking my spot?"

"I'm offering you the opportunity to live as you lived when your mate was alive, Fumiko-sama"

"Well then I refuse, I lived a terrible life, of unhappiness and grief when that foolish man was alive."

"Well how about a life that is many times better?"

"I will think it over, until I answer you, allow me to show you around the castle, it will be your future home after all, but once you see it, there is no doubt in my mind that you will want to make many changes"

"Thank you very much Fumiko-sama! Oh by the way my name is Ayame!"

"I know who you are, you do not hear of many women who go around and challenge the strongest youkai in the land. I knew it was a matter of time before you came for my mate"

"oh! I'm flattered"

"You are kind also. I think you are perfect for ruling the lands. Be warned, because you are female there will be many who wish to challenge you. Being the ruler has opened many opportunities, yes. However it has opened many obstacles as well. You will be challenged more than any of the rulers of major lands because you are female. The first thing that I suggest is that you get a group that you are comfortable with, people you trust, friends, and make them your council. Then form an army, a big army. You'll need it. Make alliances with the other three rulers of the lands"

"Who are they?"

"Itami ruler of the southern lands, Sou ruler of the eastern lands and Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands"

"What fierce names"

"They are fierce beings; know that my mate, though strong, was the weakest of the four. You do not want them on your bad side, but worry not, from what the soldier told me you defeated him most easily, so maybe it would be in their best interests to keep you on their good side"

Fumiko said humorously. She had grown to like Ayame in the short time that they had known each other.

After the tour was over Ayame found that Fumiko was right. There would be some major changes to the palace. But that would be later. Right now she was going to scope out the servants and decide who would stay, and who would be removed, either willingly or by force.

That was a year ago when she became ruler of the Northern lands. It had been harder than she originally thought it would be. Many people doubted her ability and just like Fumiko, now her best friend and second in command, said she had many challenges. Everyday there would be some Youkai who doubted her ability as ruler and challenged her to a fight. Most of them were handled quite easily. The good thing about the daily battles was that it kept her on her toes and well trained. Now that the battles had worn down to about one fool a week Ayame actually had time to look over some scroll and learn the history of her lands and the history of the other lands as well.

Reading became a hobby for her. She loved being well informed so she had a library built immediately, purchased all the scrolls that she could find, and hired someone to roam the Northern lands and write their findings. That would have to do until her position was secure enough where she could patrol her lands herself.

She felt she was abandoning the Northern wolf tribe so she had another wing built to the palace and moved them there. Now her council consisted of the majority of the Northern wolf pack. There were some she did not trust so she did not offer them a spot on her council but she did offer them a room in her palace after all it was big enough to hold many.

Ayame was in her library (or study whichever you prefer) when she got a knock on the door.

"yes?"

"Ayame –sama, Fumiko –sama has returned, she wishes to speak to you"

"Send her in"

"Yes Ayame sama"

Fumiko walked in with her normal grace and smiled at Ayame.

"So how'd it go? Were there any problems with the lands? I know I hired someone to check but I had to send you Fumiko-sama I do not trust them much"

"No problem Ayame –sama I love to roam the lands"

"I wish I could go."

"With your free spirit it must be killing you to be locked up in the castle"

"It is the choice I made. I have to live with it"

"Wisely spoken"

"So, any problems?"

"Nothing big. There were a few groups of youkai attacking the human villages. But they were weak and the humans were able to fight them off okay"

"You also have a new clan building up, a monkey Youkai plan. They are thinking of starting a war with the Bat clan for territorial reasons"

"See that a servant goes and bring both leaders to each pack to me. Let us see if we can prevent this war between the two clans. I want to have the least amount of wars on the lands as possible."

"there is also a small army starting to form. It seems to be all of the Youkai that you defeated Ayame –sama. They wish to take your title away from you by starting a war"

" I see, see that the leader of this group comes to me as well"

" I told you, you should kill the fools that wish to challenge you! Your kindness leads them to believe you are weak"

"If this little shenanigan continues I will have to take your advice Fumiko-sama"

"is that all you need Ayame-sama?"

"hai, you can go. Thank you so much Fumiko –sama. On your way out can you tell the servant at the door to come in?"

"hai"

Fumiko turned to leave she needed a bath after her long journey. She relayed the message to the servant and went to her room with her private hot spring.

"Yes, Ayame-sama?"

"Send for the masseur. Tell him to come immediately"

"Yes, Ayame- sama"

"Thank you so much kyo- Chan"

"No problem Ayame-sama"

"hey Kyo- Chan?"

"yes Ayame-sama?"

"you look like you could use a massage too. Send for a masseur for yourself as well. Actually send for Fumiko-sama one as well, we'll make it a girl relaxation thing"

Three handsome shirtless men walked in and stood in line. Behind them walked in Kyoko (kyo-chan) and Fumiko.

They laid down on the pillows provided and waited for the men to do their job.

While Ayame was getting a massage one of her messengers ran into the room in haste.

"Ayame- sama! Ayame sama!"

"What is it Mimaru-san?"

Ayame said a little annoyed that she was disturbed from her massage. She looked down at the small orange man and smiled despite her true feelings he was so cute with his little green flower sticking out the middle of his head and large green eyes.

"Ayame-sama! The great daiyoukai Itami has requested that you attend a conference for the rulers of the lands at his palace in the southern lands in two weeks"

"I see. Send him a message letting him know that I plan to attend. Then see that all the scrolls with information on the rulers of each of the lands and their mates, along with all information on the southern lands are brought to my bedroom chambers. Also pack your things. I wish for you to attend this conference with me. Your mate can come along if she wants. Be quick with it Mimaru-san. It would be in your best interest to read up on the lords as well."

"Yes Ayame-sama!" Mimaru turned and ran away to get the things Ayame requested ready.

"Fumiko-sama I am aware that you just got back from a long journey. But how would you feel about attending this conference with me?"

"Since all of the rulers will be there with their mates and you don't have a mate then I guess I don't really have a choice"

"Thank you so much Fumiko-sama!"

"Ayame- sama?"

"hai!?"

"Remind me to find you a man"

Ayame laughed at her best friend. And said

"but if I find a man Fumiko-sama what will you do?"

"Sit around and enjoy the fruits of your labor"

"Hidoi"

"iie, fair"

"After my massage I promise I'll go and start preparing"

"Do not get lazy on me Ayame- sama"

"hai, hai"

Ayame said as she lazily rose from her massage and thanked the masseur

"You are not coming?"

"I am not the ruler of the Northern lands Ayame-sama. Therefore I have the right to finish my massage"

Kyoko tried to get up as well.

"No Kyoko you finish your massage"

Ayame turned and walked from the room on the way out she tossed back

"we will leave in a week. Be prepared by then!"

"hai, hai" Fumiko called back.

Author notes

Hey guys it's me back again with a new story. I hope your enjoying my newest creation. It's going to be Ayame centric as you can see. But don't worry it is romance so you will see Kouga… a lot! Just not in this chapter. This is going to be one of my longer stories I'm not sure how long at the moment but I'll keep you posted! Please Review! I need you to!!!!

Translations you might need to know:

_Fusuma- the sliding Japanese doors that separates rooms from other rooms and hallways_

_Hai- yes, okay, or shows a person that you heard what they said, sometimes in response to a name. _

_Gomen nasai- sorry (polite)_

_Daiyoukai- great youkai_

_Hidoi- mean _

_Iie- no_

Other helpful notes:

Itami means pain, Sou means suffer, Sesshomaru means perfect killer or destruction man (I like perfect killer better. Destruction man sounds like a bad name for a villain in a super man comic… ;) On the part where Ayame says "what fierce names" that's why she said it. Their names are pretty mean…

Fuzen (not that it matters anymore because he's dead) means evil

Ayame means iris

Kyoko, Fumiko, and Mimaru are just names that I made up or stole from somewhere else. I'm not sure if they mean anything I just knew "maru" was a popular ending to male names in Japan and "ko" was popular for females.

Sorry for the rambling please review!


	2. new meetings

Ayame was going over her scrolls one last time before they set off on the journey. It would take about 4 days to get there with their youkai speed. That included getting a good a night's sleep. She was leaving a week earlier because she likes to be early to things.

"Ayame –sama leaving now means we will be there four days early." Fumiko said with a frown

"You never know what could happen. We might be delayed or something leaving early is good, better safe than sorry."

"I suppose"

"Is Mimaru and his mate ready?"

"He said he would be ready shortly"

Justas she said that Mimaru and his mate Buchi and down the stairs.

Buchi looked similar to Mimaru but instead of a bald head she had hair to her feet and her flower was orange instead of green. (They are earth sprites, about Jakens height if I failed to mention it before)

"Sorry to make you wait Ayame-sama! Buchi has a tendency to take a little long to pack."

"Be quiet" Buchi mumbled to her mate.

"Shall we leave?"

"yes Ayame sama" the group of four left the palace after Ayame made sure that everything was taken care of in the castle. When she retunred in a week and a half she made a mental note to talk to the three leaders of those packs that were thinking of war.

They arrived at Itami's palace three days early as expected.

Ayame checked and made sure she was presentable. Her wardrobe had changed. Now instead of the fur she wore a purple and light green Kimono of the finest silk that reached her ankle. She usually wears Hakama (like inuyasha's but less puffy) of the same color and material but felt it would be inappropriate to wear to such a formal meeting. She still had the chest plate but the design on it was more intricate and delicate. Where she once sported two pigtails she now had one braid that hung loosely down her back and reached the back of her knees. The braid was held together by a red bow. Her face had matured greatly over the years and her curves became more round. Her green eyes were still expressive but she learned how to control her emotions better. She now only allowed people to see what she wanted them to see about her feelings. On her hip she had a purple and green sword. The only decoration in her hair was the purple iris that she has worn for many years. Where she was once cute she was now beautiful beyond explanation. She carried herself with a grace that came along with being the ruler of the northern lands. Her aura screamed confidence.

She walked to the huge gate and stopped to talk with the guard.

"Good morning I'm…"

"Ayame-sama! Itami –sama has been expecting you! You are the second to arrive allow me to show you in."

"Thank you"

"Ayame -sama where is your travel party?"

"this is my travel party. Large groups would have slowed me down"

" I see then you are similar to Sesshomaru –sama. He travels with a small group as well."

"is that so?"

"hai. Oh! Excuse my rambling Ayame-sama. Allow me to show you and your party to your rooms."

"Thank you"

As the man showed Ayame to her room he stopped and whispered something in the ear of a servant. Ayame having a heightened sense of hearing heard what he said

"Go and inform Itami-sama that Ayame- Sama has arrived"

"This is your wing Ayame-sama. You will find that there is plenty of room for you and your party to sleep. To your right there is a private hot spring."

"I see thank you very much… what is you name?"

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness I am called Shotaro"

"Thank you very much Shotaro"

Just then the servant that Shotaro had whispered to walked up and said

"Itami-sama wishes for me to tell you that, when you are prepared you should come to the dining commons. He wishes to meet your personally before the conference"

"I am ready now. Fumiko-sama, will you come as well?"

"hai"

"Mimaru-san, Buchi -san please stay and get some rest I will be expecting you to be ready to take notes for the conference in two days."

"yes Ayame sama!" Mimaru said with a bow.

"Please follow me" the servant said

"Fumiko-sama you have already met the other three rulers haven't you?"

"hai"

They walked to a huge closed door. The servant bowed and said

"This is the dining commons please enter. Itami-sama and Bara- sama are waiting for you.

"I see, thank you very much"

The servant bowed and turned to leave

Ayame opened the door and spotted the couple sitting at the table drinking tea. They looked up at her and she smiled at them as she walked over.

She bowed to Itami as he and his mate stood and bowed in return.

"It is an Honor meeting you Itami –sama. And of course it is a great pleasure meeting you as well Bara-sama" Ayame said with a small radiant smile on her face

Itami smiled at her and said

"The paintings did you no justice Ayame- sama. I am thrilled to finally be making you acquaintance, and though it is a surprise it is always an Honor being in your presence Fumiko-sama"

Fumiko bowed to Itami and hugged Bara

Ayame looked on with a smile

"Please ladies have a seat let us talk for a while"

The four set at the table and talked before long Ayame had charmed the two and had them laughing at all of her jokes.

"When I first arrived, Shotaro-san informed me that I was the second to arrive. Which of the lords arrived before me?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama and his mate arrived just yesterday! He's always been punctual but a bit dull to talk to" Bara said with a smile

"So I've heard. It will be a great pleasure meeting him. I have heard many interesting stories of him and his mate."

"So tell me" Bara said as she leaned in closer to Ayame

"Why is it that you have not found a mate? Your beauty goes unrivaled"

"I am flattered but I am afraid I must disagree there are two women in this room who put my appearance to shame" Ayame replied dramatically

Bara laughed at her. It was really a pleasure being in Ayame's company

"Do not try and avoid the question Ayame- sama"

"You certainly are a quick one, Bara-sama. You saw right through my objective"

"Answer the question"

"I suppose the right male has not come about as of yet"

"I tell her that she is too unapproachable"

"That is not true Fumiko –sama! I respect everyone"

"Yeah but respecting someone and appealing to someone are two different things"

"Itami-sama make them stop!" Ayame said pouting playfully

"I do not interfere with my mates affairs. I prefer my bed to the floor" He said with a laugh

Ayame laughed at him

"You are going to let them double team me?!" she asked jokingly

"I fully intend to"

Ayame laughed along with the others in the room when they heard the door open they turned around to see two dog Youkai walk in. A male and a female the four stood to greet them. When everyone bowed to show their respect Ayame spoke first

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama what a pleasure it is to finally meet you!" she said with a smile

Rin smiled back and Sesshomaru said in his low monotone voice

"It is interesting meeting you as well, Ayame-sama"

Rin spoke up

"It's more than interesting, it is a pleasure! I have heard the most interesting stories of you!"

"I have heard my share of stores of you a well Rin-sama! We simply must have a private chat sometime"

"I would love that"

Itami spoke up

"What brings you in Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin heard all of the laughter and wanted to join in"

Ayame looked at her, smiled, and said

"I like your style already"

Everyone settled down and the conversation started again. The chatted happily, with the exception of Sesshomaru who just answered the occasional question that came his way.

"Rin-sama, excuse me if I am being rude but you have an interesting scent on you. Tell me do you know of a woman named Kagome?"

"Hai! She is Sesshomaru's brother's mate"

"Interesting, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers. I thought they looked similar"

"Yes, but I am surprised you know of Kagome and Inuyasha. How may I ask?"

"Well, we met on interesting terms a while back."

"Really like how?"

Ayame smiled. It was still sort of a touchy subject for her.

"I do not wish to bore you with the bland details let us change the subject to something more interesting shall we?"

Rin got the hint and changed the subject.

They heard yelling in the hallway the person yelled

"Damn wolf youkai!"

Ayame smiled and said

"Interesting"

Itami blushed Bara bowed her head. Rin looked at her apologetically and Sesshomaru was normal.

"You guys look as if I just lost a pet" Ayame said laughing

"Please excuse Sou- sama. It seems as though he does not know you have arrived." Itami said as he sweat dropped and Sou burst into the room.

He looked at Ayame and froze

Ayame smiled at him and bowed

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sou-sama" Ayame said with a giggle.

"This must be your mate Warai, It's truly an honor"

Ayame said with a wide grin

Warai looked at Sou and said

"Sou! I told you to watch what you say!"

Ayame said with a giggle

"It's seems you have had some animosity where wolf youkai are concerned. We _can_ be a hand full"

That lightened the mood.

"Please excuse him; we've had some trouble with the Eastern wolf tribe"

"Eastern wolf tribe you say?"

"Their leader Kouga is quite the hand full, running around wreaking havoc all over the lands" Sou said gruffly

Ayame stopped short but hurriedly put a smile on

"Really? Maybe I can help, what is the situation?"

"As a leader you need to be able to track all the clans in your lands"

"True" Ayame said with a nod of understanding

"But about every three months he moves his clan and starts a war with the clan that resides on that area"

Ayame laughed at him

"I am afraid this is not a situation I can help you with. But I can shed some light on the circumstances. You see Wolf youkai tend to get… how you say… antsy, when in the same spot too long. We are in a dire need of travel otherwise we feel trapped."

"So why does he go around starting wars everywhere?!"

"Well, not only are we travelers we are territorial as well. We do not share. So when we move to a spot we expect the person there before us to get out of our way"

"That is so dumb" Sou said while rubbing his head

"Sou!" Warai yelled at her mate

Ayame laughed

"I would not call it dumb Sou-sama. As you know youkai takes some of the traits of which kind of Youkai they are. For example, a wolf youkai has some traits of a wolf. It is our nature to be that way. You are a butterfly youkai, it is in your nature to coexist with other beings, and this is why I understand you misunderstanding, however it is a wolf youkai's nature to be territorial."

Fumiko spoke up

"Because Ayame-sama's clan traveled so much Fuzen tried to kill her clan many times"

"It is hard to control us wolf youkai, but you get used to it"

"At least I understand it now thank you Ayame-sama" Sou said with a sigh

"Anytime Sou-sama"

"Did you know this Kouga? I hear that the Northern wolf tribe and Eastern wolf tribe are sister tribes"

"Yes, I knew Kouga-san quite well" Ayame said normally but the women in the room could not help but notice that her smile disappeared from her face.

"Is that so?"

"hai"

"Well what…" Sou started but was cut off by his mate

"How about we change the subject? Ayame- Sama, tell us, what brought about your decision to take over the northern lands?"

"It started off that I felt I needed to be stronger. You have heard of the Hanyou Naraku I assume?"

They all nodded

"Well he was responsible for killing off a large number of my pack and I felt weak because I could not protect them. So I trained, hard. Then it became sort of a hobby for me to battle the strongest youkai in the land. I had many near death experiences as you can imagine" Ayame said with a laugh

She continued

"After the strongest youkai in the land were no longer a challenge I came up with the idea of challenging Fuzen- Sama, rest his soul. I was tired of the northern lands being ran the way it was and I thought, 'who better to run it than I?'. So I challenged Fuzen and won"

"She sounds so modest, she beat him easily. In less than an hour" Fumiko said with a scoff remembering her ignorant mate.

"Fuzen –sama was just over confident in his abilities. He let his emotions get in the way of his fighting strategy. He would have been a bit more of a challenge if he would have kept his emotions in check."

"I see" bara said interested

"no offence Fumiko-sama, but I was wondering Ayame-sama why is it that you decided to keep her around?" Warai asked

"I was the leader of the Northern wolf tribe. That small clan was nothing compared to all of the northern lands. I needed someone around with the knowledge of running the northern lands. Who better than the woman that helped run them for 300 years?"

"What made you trust her? She is the mate of the man you killed." Sesshomaru asked in his normal voice to the surprise of every one in the room.

"Honestly, before I met her, I figured I would bribe her with the position that she already had and just keep a close eye on her. But when she walked into the room she had an aura about her that screamed kindness. We wolf youkai have sort of a sixth sense when it comes to knowing when we are in danger. It also helps when judging characters. I knew right away that Fumiko-sama was a kind person. We became the best of friends immediately"

"aww I'm flattered" Fumiko said with a laugh.

"are you certain that ruling your lands with the kindness that you show is the best idea?' Itami asked with concern

"I do not show my kindness to many, but everyone has my respect as long as the deserve it. I believe that if you are firm yet kind then you will get the desired results. It has been working out nicely so far. But people do like to test me and that is when I get serious"

"When you say test you…" Sou said

"I get challenged a lot probably more than any of you could imagine"

"Really, how often?" Itami said interested

"As opposed to your, maybe, one fool a year, I get 1 fool a day" Ayame said with a smile

The three men were appalled (though Sesshomaru did not show it)

Ayame laughed

"I do not see it as a bad thing. It keeps me on my toes and it is slowing down a bit. I expected this when I defeated Fuzen, they would challenge me, not only because I am new, but also because I am female"

"I think it is more because she does not kill them" Fumiko said gruffly

"You do not kill the fools?!" Sou shouted at her

Ayame laughed

"For the first time, no, I understand that they feel that they can defeat me. I do not hold that against them. I do not have it in my heart to kill someone who is groveling at my feet begging for forgiveness and to be spared"

"All the more reason to kill the coward" Sesshomaru said disgusted that someone would do that

"At that point most of them learn that I am not to be tested, but for the select few that feel they should come back and try again, I do not waste anytime cutting their head off and feeding the remains to my wolves"

Sesshomaru gave her his evil smirk, almost to say that he approves.

It was getting late and Itami said

"Well it is time we retired. We have interrogated Ayame-sama enough for the day. Tomorrow we will get down to business about our lands"

Ayame smiled and said

"I came fully prepared for an interrogation, sweet dreams everyone"

They all bowed to each other and turned to leave

* * *

A/N: I know you all were expecting Kouga in this chapter but he was just sort of mentioned. I need to let everyone know where Ayame stands. The story is mainly about her and her response to Kouga's advances and her trials of being a ruler. But you will see a lot of Kouga in the future probably around the end of chapter 2 he will appear. You probably notice that Ayame is slightly different than what she was in the anime. That's because I was going for a more High class version. But I still want to portray a spicy dynamic girl like she was in the real story. I hope I'm doing a good job with that. Please let me know what you think of the story and Ayame's slightly different Character. In other words review!!!!!!!!!

Cultural notes:

Buchi means dots/dot

Bara means rose

Warai means smile

Rin means companion (her and Sesshomaru's story is the story that I will write after I finish this one. I hope you like me enough as a writer to finish this one and read any story that I write after this)

Hakama are pants. Each pair is different but I wanted Ayame's to look like Inuyasha's with less puff at the bottom and a different color and a bit more puffy than Sesshomaru's. Her top looks like a normal Kimono top but is covered by the armor that she always wears no matter what outfit she is wearing.


	3. interesting reunion

Ayame didn't really sleep. It was more meditation than anything, but she did it for a long time so it was considered sleep by some. While meditating many different ideas came to Ayame so she did it often. It also allowed her time to clear her mind. She needed this time because with all the madness she had to endure she needed a moment to rest her mind.

I was time for the meeting so Ayame stood from her meditation pose and stretched. She bathed in the personal hot spring that was provided and dressed. She chose her standard colors to wear light green and violet. Instead of the braid she usually wore she decided for times like these it was best to put you hair up. Ayame sweep her hair up into an elaborate style with beautifully placed braids, loops and hair ornaments, not excluding her custom iris. She made sure that Fumiko, and Mimaru were ready.

"Buchi I mean no disrespect, but you are not allowed to attend the meeting. It is customary that only three beings from each party be in attendance to the meeting and seeing as how it is Mimaru's profession to assist me in these matters, I am afraid I must ask you to stay behind" Ayame said with a little regret she did like having Buchi around, for her and Mimaru always provided comical relief but this was not the time for such things

Buchi smiled and said

"I am honored that you would even take your precious time to explain it to me. I assure you no offence is taken. It will give me some much needed relaxation time"

Ayame smiled ands said

"well, shall we be off then the meeting starts in 15 minutes and I wish to be early"

The group of three walked into the room and took their seats after the rulers, their mates, and Fumiko said their greeting Ayame turned to the main servants ( same position as Mimaru for the other rulers) and greeted them all by name. Last she turned to Jaken and said

"and you must be the famous Jaken-san. I must say it is truly an Honor to meet you" Ayame said as she stuck out her hand for him to shake

Jaken took her hand and shook it

"you have the most distinctive eyes. You must be very wise" Ayame said with a smile

Jaken blushed and said

"Thank you so much Ayame-sama, you know it is about time somebody recognized my talents, I happen to know many stories and a very interesting one is…

Before Jaken could finish Sesshomaru kicked him in the head (with grace I might add )

"Jaken, do not bore her with your useless ramblings, and you Ayame-sama, should not provoke it. Once he starts talking he never stops"

"I see" Ayame said with a smile

Itami said with a clap of his hands

"Shall we get the boring stuff done, so you can be on your way?"

They all went their seats and the meeting started.

After what seemed like days, but was only a few hours the meeting was over. In the meeting they talked of the condition of their lands, The different creatures that resided there, leaders of the tribes and they gave each other pointers on how to run their lands better. A Huge topic was the humans and what was going on with them

* * *

_Start flash back of the meeting_

"_there have been a huge amount of humans migrating to our lands" sand Sou indicating him, Itami, and Sesshomaru"_

"_The reason for this is because they all are running from my land. If you remember correctly Fuzen used to eat thousands of them at a time"_

"_But surely they know the lands are under new rule" Itami said_

"_Yes, but they fear that under the rule of a _woman_ the lands will be even more chaotic than when Fuzen was ruling"_

"_Why is this?" Sesshomaru said slightly interested but not showing anything on his face_

"_They think a woman will not be able to control the demons, as a result, the demons would go rampant and start eating humans even more. So they stuck with their plans of migration even after Fuzen passed"_

_End flash back of meeting_

* * *

Sou walked up to Ayame with Warai smiling gracefully by his side

"Ayame sama I need to speak with you"

"Of course, Sou-sama"

"I was wondering if you would come visit my lands"

"I assume there is reason other than a friendly visit?"

"yes, I was wondering if you would speak with the wolf tribes leader, Kouga"

"I see, I am afraid I must decline, there is much for me to attend to back in the Northern lands. There is probably a war going on with my Army and the rouge youkai hoping to take my spot" Ayame said with a laugh.

She really didn't want to go and talk to Kouga. Meeting him after many years would stir up feelings that she was not ready to deal with. She was only 50 percent sure that she was no longer in love with him. She was not yet ready to see if she was correct or not.

"I would not be so unreasonable as to ask you to come at this moment. I was expecting you to come after two or three weeks of getting your self situated with your own lands and then coming to ours."

"I see. Is there a reason you are so interested in this particular tribe?"

"There is, you see, I rather like this Kouga. He is quite different from any of the other tribe leaders. But as ruler of the lands I can not allow him to cause all of the problems he has been causing. If you do not talk some since into the man, or at least get him to calm his rampages some, I will have to kill him. It is not something I wish to do but if he continues like he is, it will become quite necessary"

Ayame thought for a minute. Though she did not want to see Kouga, she certainly didn't want him dead. She thought over his strength when she last saw him. He was strong yes, much stronger than she was at the time, but he would be no match for Sou even with the Jewel shards that he used to have. But he didn't even have those now. He might have become stronger, she had no doubt in her mind that he could, all it took was a practice she was a result of that, now she could easily rival the other three lords, but even if he had become as strong as Sou, and was able to defeat him, that was not something Ayame wanted either, she rather liked Sou. Seeing no other way she said

"I see, I do not wish for his death, I will come to your lands and talk with him in two weeks. Please do not harm him before then. He really is one of the sweetest people you will meet" Ayame said

She was not able to meet Sou's eyes. She had gained the ability to control her emotions so well that it was impossible for people to see what she was feeling unless she allowed them to, but with the subject of Kouga she could feel her control slipping away. Now she was only 40 percent sure she no longer loved him and she had to test it rather she wanted to or not.

_

* * *

_

When Ayame got back to her lands she immediately had a meeting with the leader of the bat Youkai and monkey youkai clan. She got them to agree to a truce and divide the lands that they were fighting for evenly. The only persuasion that it took was her threatening their lives and giving them proof that she could actually do what she said by breaking a few arms and legs of both leaders, no big deal.

The hardest thing was dealing with the leader of the youkai that wanted to take her place. She had a short battle with him and his second in command. After the murder of both, the other Youkai decided to give up the idea of taking over.

A week came and went quickly and before Ayame knew it, it was already the middle of the week and time for her to leave.

"Fumiko, of course you are in charge. I should be back in a week, two weeks tops but if you need to contact me for any reason send a discreet messenger preferably a small bird youkai"

"hai"

"You know how to handle the people who want to challenge me. Most of them you can handle but if there are any too strong for you to handle in one day, Have him stay in the quest quarters until I return, and send a messenger and I will return right away. Make sure his or her room is heavily guarded with the best guards in case they try something stupid"

"hai"

"I know you can handle things Fumiko-sama, you were born for it"

"Ayame-sama"

"hai?"

"Who is this Kouga person, it has been bothering me for a long time, when you speak of him you are not the same, it seems as if you loose some of your confidence but gain something else"

"Gain, what?"

"A loving gaze"

Ayame fought, and eventfully won, control of her emotions

"It is a long story. I will tell it to you when I return"

"Yes Ayame sama" Fumiko knew she was avoiding the subject but she also knew not to push the issue. There were very few things that Ayame was uncomfortable with sharing, and if there was one, then it must be huge.

With that Ayame turned to leave. It would take two days to travel to the eastern lands. All the lands were an equal distance apart but alone she had less to worry about.

_

* * *

_

Ayame arrived at the castle of the eastern lands 2 days early and looked around. She remembered when she trained in the eastern lands she thought it was the most beautiful castle out of all four of the main castles, it was still true but hers was a close second and she was working on making hers even more beautiful.

After gaining entrance into the castle with no problem she was directed to the ruler

"Ayame –sama! I am so glad you have come!"

"It is my honor to be here, Sou-sama."

"I will bring Kouga to you tomorrow, if that is your wish"

"That is fine"

"Please, rest now"

"Thank you, Sou-sama"

"It is I who should be thanking you, Ayame-sama"

"Think nothing of it" Ayame bowed

"If you will excuse me"

"Yes of course, sweet dreams Ayame-sama" Sou said with a bow

_

* * *

_

Though Ayame's meditation time usually brought her peace of mind, intellect, epiphanies, and new opportunities to better herself, this time it brought about a memory, a memory of Kouga.

Ayame stood out of the memory and watched it as if she had been watching a play. She could see the whole painful thing as if she had a front row seat

* * *

_Start memory_

"_Don't you remember Kouga?"_

"_Remember what?" Kouga barked at her roughly_

"_Your promise! You promised to marry me!"_

"_I can't marry you. I'm already in love with someone else." Kouga said nonchalantly as if he had said something simple like 'Ayame, your fur is white'_

"_who?!"_

"_Kagome"_

"_Kouga are you nuts? she's a human!"_

She found how unrefined she used to be slightly funny

_She remembered as Kagome tried to help her_

"_Kouga think back to a rainbow at night. There is no way you could forget something like that"_

_Ayame watched herself watch Kouga think. She saw that look on his face. The look a person gets when they remember something. She knew then and she knows now that he remembered, which made the heartbreak all the more worst when he said_

"_uhhhhh nope! Still can't remember"_

_She watched her old self as the tears ran down her cheeks. She now remembered why it had been such a priority controlling her emotions. It was because she looked pitiful with tears in her eyes. _

_End memory_

* * *

Ayame stood from her meditation pose and touched her cheek because she felt something wet streaming down it. She walked over to the mirror and seen one lone tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped the stupid tear away and mentally scolded herself for showing stupid signs of weakness. She instantly went back to the Ayame of now, the one who was fierce, and loving, the one who controlled her emotions and not the other way around. The one that DOES NOT love Kouga!_

* * *

_

It was morning and Ayame watched as the sun rose. She had always loved mornings. Everything seemed more beautiful in the morning time. The smells were more pungent. The colors seemed to be a different shade, thanks to the rising sun. The animals that rose early were better heard as the serenaded you. The mornings were truly a blessing. But today's morning seemed to be more on the gloomy side even though it was bright out and there were no gray clouds.

Ayame bathed in the hot spring that was provided and braided her hair.

'_Today will be a long day' _she thought with a sigh.

She walked down the hall and stopped at the room where she had last talked to Sou. She gently knocked on the door

"Come in!"

"Good morning Sou-sama, and Warai- sama. How are you this morning?"

"Great Ayame-sama. I just want to thank you one more time for coming"

"As I said before Sou-sama it was no problem at all" Ayame sighed mentally but smiled physically.

"So where is Kouga… san?" she said remembering to add the honorific at the last minute

"He is waiting in a room just down the hall. Chika will show you the way"

Just then a woman came up and bowed deeply to Ayame and she bowed slightly in return

"Thank you"

She walked down the hall and Chika pointed to a room and said.

"Here is the room, Ayame -sama"

"Thank you, Chika san, you may leave"

Ayame turned and watched the woman walk away. She turned back to the door and walked into the room.

_

* * *

_

She walked in and her breath caught in her throat. His scent of sage and Papaya filled her nostrils immediately. How could she have just realized that the walls were built to filter out Youkai's smelling ability. She breathed in his scent. No one had ever smelled as manly and refreshing as the wolf youkai standing in front of her.

He turned around because he smelled a familiar refreshing scent of Irises and spring water. Not quite able to place it he thought maybe if he just saw the person.

She watched as his black pony tail, which reached a few inches past the small of his back, swung with the movement and his broad shoulders flexed. She took a deep breath and readied herself.

He turned completely to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had so much grace and presence. She demanded attention and her shocking green eyes snatched your focus so that you would only pay attention to her. He admired her outfit choice, never had he seen such a combination. It was the perfect mixture of elegance and deadliness. Her light green and violet outfit was beautiful and feminine. But the pants made the statement "_I might be pretty but I hold my own_" her chest plate and sword just completed the statement. Her long orange hair reminded him instantly of fire. It reached her knees and it was in one loose braid to the back. The woman was by far the most interesting woman who had ever been in his presence. He had to know who she was.

Ayame was stunned. He looked the same, but much better. His blue eyes were still the same captivating things she remembered. But now, not only did they grab you, they held you. His smirk, with that one fang sticking out his lips, was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He had lost the head band so his bangs were more in his face now. And he had switched the brown fur for some black pants similar to her own. It went great with his black and red chest plate. He looked a tad bit more refined than before. But he still had the rugged soft appeal that had drawn her to him when she was still just a child.

She noticed how he eyed her up and down and she immediately took control over her own body. She marked her initial reaction to just being surprised at the change the years had brought him.

She smiled at him and said

"Kouga-san. How nice to see you again"

Kouga eyed her with confused eyes. He clearly didn't know who she was. She didn't know whether she was insulted or happy.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"We have met in the past, but it seems you have forgotten who I am. Maybe I have a forgettable face. You needed to be reminded of who I was every time we met in the past"

Ayame said referring to the time when his friends had to tell him who she was when she went to claim him as her mate.

Kouga had no idea what the woman was talking about. Surly he had not met her before. He would remember a woman so beautiful. But her scent did smell familiar…

"I'll take this opportunity to reintroduce myself then. I am the ruler of the northern lands. It is a pleasure being reacquainted with you"

Now Kouga was up on the times he knew that the new ruler of the northern lands was a female wolf Youkai. But what did she want with him? And why did she claim to know him in the past?

"It's an honor meeting you, what do you need with me?"

Ayame smiled lightly and said

"I hear you are wreaking havoc on all of the eastern lands."

"I don't wreak havoc" Kouga said with Attitude

"Really? What is it that you do?"

"As leader of a wolf tribe, I have to find a comfortable position for my tribe. You are a wolf youkai, so you know that we don't stay in the same spot"

Kouga's appearance had changed slightly, but he still had that melodic deep voice and he still spoke with rugged conceit.

"yes, as a wolf youkai I can relate to your predicament, being the former leader of Northern wolf tribe, I can even better relate, but now I am the ruler of the northern lands so seeing it from Sou-sama's perspective is normal as well."

"I can see that but… wait! The former leader of the northern wolf tribe was…"

Ayame smiled at him and took the iris from her pocket and stuck it in her hair

"Ayame?!" Kouga asked/yelled at her incredulously

"I knew it would click eventually" Ayame chuckled at him

* * *

A/N: Ayame's memory was based on _MY _memory of what happened in that episode. I forgot the episode number so I could not watch it and write how it happened word for word. Plus when they translate it, you get many different variations of what they are saying anyway so I really didn't see a point. It also had parts that skipped and put together where they were not supposed to be. I did that on purpose. It was a memory, so my goal was to make it accurate but still have small errors to show that she only remembered the parts vividly that hurt her the most or made the biggest Imprint on her. Sorry if that made you mad .

A/N: this chapter is shorter than all the other chapters. They have all been around 10 pages (even my old stores that you should read) but this one was only 9 pages… sorry! I just needed a good cliff hanger because you guys don't like to review. So I've decided to get greedy and say I need at least 7 reviews to post the next chapter. Not that I don't appreciate the ones I do get, and believe it or not I don't write the stories to get reviews, I do write them for my own enjoyment(and yours ), but reviews let me know that I am posting the stories for a reason. I could always write the story and let it sit in my computer for no one to read. I love it when you guys review it lets me know where I stand in the story and when I don't get reviews I assume that the story is bad and not worth posting so I stop :p . so with that said… thanx for reading! I hope you continue to read in the future and enjoy!

There were not really any cultural notes in this story. You already know the meaning of all the names except Chika and I made that up to fit the Japanese sound system.

Sorry for the long A/N but please review.


	4. Coversations

"Ayame? Wow… you look different"

"I will take that as a compliment Kouga-san"

Kouga began circling her as if she were his prey. She had become beautiful and he had missed the transformation. The way she spoke sent shivers down his spine. She now had an aura that was indescribable and she was breath taking. Now that he knew who she was he figured he could not go with his original intentions of just bedding her. It was his tribal instinct to claim the beautiful women but now that he figured out it was Ayame, he knew she deserved more respect than that. But just because he would not pursue her as a lover, did not mean he wouldn't find out more about her. This new Ayame had spiked his interests and he had always been a man who explored his interests fully and took what he wanted.

"Kouga- san, if you continue to gaze at me as if I am dinner, I will go into defensive mode to protect myself" Ayame said with a chuckle

Kouga stopped circling her and looked at her in her eyes

"Now, this is more acceptable" Ayame said with a small smile

Kouga was captivated by her green eyes and radiant smile

"okay" Ayame switched to business mode

"I would love to sit here and talk to you about old times and the past; however, that is not why I was summoned to speak with you"

"Sou-sama, asked you to come right?"

"This is correct, as discussed earlier; you need to cease your continuous assaults on other clans"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because Sou-sama is prepared to take the necessary measures to wipe you and your entire clan from existence"

"How do you know that my clan is not ready for an attack?"

Ayame smiled at him

"You are willful Kouga-san. You are extraordinarily adamant about what you believe in, this is one of your many attributes, however, there are times when you need to back down"

"You feel this is one of those times."

"Your clan has no doubt grown increasingly since the last time I was able to observe them. How many are there in your clan? If you don't mind me asking…"

"203"

"That is a large number and no doubt they are all very strong"

"Even the elderly can best strong demons" Kouga said proudly

"I would expect no less from you. Answer me this, are the 200 members of your clan all able to take on 100 strong demons alone?"

"What?"

"If I was to take each of your men and divide them, then after separation, I ordered 100 extremely strong demons to attack every one of them, would they be able to hold their own against those 100 demons alone?"

"A few of them would be able to, but of course not all of them"

"Exactly. For every one soul in your army, Sou-sama has 100 men standing by to fight them. Even if your men are strong, they will not be able to defeat an army that outnumbers them 100 to 1."

"What's your point Ayame?"

"You do not see my point Kouga-san?" Ayame asked exasperatedly

"You are not prepared to go into battle with Sou-sama, you are strong, yes, one of the strongest men that I have had the pleasure of coming in contact with, however there is a superior strength in numbers, a force that you and your clan collectively are not prepared to face. I request as a friend that you end the trouble with other clans, for the advantage of your own"

"What am I supposed to tell my clan when they are tired of the land the live on?"

"Tell them it is either that, or death"

"I can't do that to them"

"No one said that you are not to travel Kouga-san, you merely need to stop taking over the lands of other clans. Travel around the lands, see new places, observe new sights, but when you have had your fill of the burdens of travel simply return to the lands from which you came"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ayame said wit authority. After being given the permission to enter a maid walked in.

"Ayame –sama there was a messenger Youkai sent to you by Fumiko -sama. Here is the note that was attached."

Ayame took the note it said,

_Ayame –sama, _

_Word has gotten out about your absence from the land and the __rogue__Youkai whose leaders you killed, are planning to attack during your absence. I have prepared the army to fight them off when they decide to attack._

_Fumiko_

Ayame sighed mentally; she has to kill them all now, and she was hoping to avoid that. She stood from her seat

"Kouga –san it has been… interesting gathering with you again, but it seems there are some matters that need attending back in my lands. Feel free to come and visit me any time, and do give what I said some thought, some serious thought."

Ayame turned a sauntered away.

Kouga watched her amused, maybe he would take her up on the offer to come and visit her.

She stopped in front of the maid that had delivered the message to her and said

I need to inform Sou-sama of my departure, would you lead me to him please?"

"Of course Ayame- sama, follow me please"

They stopped in front of the room , Ayame knocked and Sou told her to come in

"Sou-sama it is time that I take my leave"

"so soon?"

"It seems there are some complications that needs to be taken care of back in my lands"

"Then I will not hold you up Ayame –Sama, tell me how did things go with Kouga-san?"

"I must say he has become devastatingly handsome, however, his personality has remained unchanged" Ayame laughed

"That bad, Huh?" Sou sighed

"It was interesting to say the least, but I do imagine he will provide thought to what I said"

"Maybe I'll send him to live in your lands" Sou joked and laughed

"He is most welcome" Ayame joked back

"Well Ayame –Sama, I wanted to have a feast as thanks but it seems you haven't the time"

"I will have to take you up on your offer some other time Sou – sama" Ayame said apologetically

Once Ayame passed the gates of Sou's castle she broke into a sprint towards her lands. If she ran nonstop she could get there before sunrise the next day.

Just as the sun rose Ayame stopped her full speed running and walked up to the gates of her castle. She saw the guards lined up around them and she smiled. Fumiko was the perfect second in command. She walked pass a guard in command and he bowed immediately.

"Report" Ayame said

"There are a large number of rogue Youkai coming this way. The same ones from before, Ayame –sama."

"How many?"

"There are about 150 of them"

"How long?"

"At the pace they are moving they should be here tomorrow around midday Ayame – Sama"

"I see… inform me the moment you see them and tell the men to keep up what they are doing"

"Yes, Ayame – sama"

He bowed to her and she nodded her head in response

"Good work"

With that she went to enter her castle. She had no intention of getting the army involved she would defeat the army on her own. She just needed time to take a bath and relax.

Ayame removed her clothing and stepped into the steaming hot springs. An image came to her head and she would immediately paint it when she finished with her bath.

Another one of Ayame's hobbies was to paint. She loved doing it; it was another way for her to relax. She had become quite good at it over the years. Ayame was a very artist person. She found that it was a good way to replace her anger. Before she started her painting fetish she would get upset quickly and go out and pick fights with the males of the northern wolf tribe. That was when one of the elders of the tribe suggested that she get a hobby in an effort to save some of the male wolves from unneeded injuries. So she decided painting would be fun. She never imagined it to be sort of a therapy for her.

When she first started it was pretty good for a beginner, now if you look at her painting in comparison to the ones she created when she first started out, a person could see the improvement quite easily. She was very good at depicting details to make what ever she painted look extremely real. And when she painted scenes that were fictional a person would believe whatever she painted was actually something she had seen. Her imagination was boundless and she liked it that way.

She rose from the water and headed for her room she sat down in front of her easil that was made from the skin of an animal, and started to paint what she had seen on her trip back. She had seen the most beautiful field of flowers filled with mostly irises and she could not help but want to paint them. She reached for her paint but she noticed all of the containers, made from various things found in the wild such as coconut shells, were empty. She would have to inform the castle keep to go out and make some more or purchase some more she didn't really care which.

There was a frantic knock on the door

"Enter"

"Ayame-sama the Youkai arrived sooner than we thought they are a mere mile away and will be here in a matter of minutes!"

"I see… thank you, you are dismissed"

The maid bowed and left the room.

Ayame sighed and stood. Her picture would have to wait a while.

Ayame arrived to the front of the army

"I will handle them"

"Ayame –sama! You must allow us to assist you! War is our profession!"

"Are you sure? it is not necessary"

"It is unnecessary for you to fight Ayame-sama. It is our honor to fight for you."

"I see. I admire you willingness. I will not fight then. However, I will observe"

Ayame liked this particular guard and if he did well in battle he would have a chair on her council as well as keep the position that he already had. He seemed like an overall passionate guy, he would prove helpful.

"It is our pleasure to serve you Ayame- sama"

"Thank you Chine"

Chine bowed and the rest of the soldiers bowed.

Ayame hopped up in a tree on one of the taller braches so she could observe the battle from the air.

She watched as the rogue Youkai came into view.

The leader walked up to Chine who was in charge of Ayame's army

"You will not pass through these walls with your lives I suggest you turn and leave" Chine said with authority.

The Youkai just attacked. Even though there was a lot of the rogue Yokai, none of them were very strong. The army had not problems in holding them off. While watching the fight Ayame thought. 'Yeah, that would have been a waste of my time'

She jumped down of the branch were she sat and walked toward the army

"Great work Chine-san, you have trained your army well, and tomorrow I wish to have an audience with you"

"Your flattery is too much Ayame-sama they were just exceptionally weak"

"Are there any in your army that would be good for scouting the area? I wish to be sure these pathetic excuses for demons did not have back up"

"All of them are prepared for any order you give Ayame-sama"

"Great send four of them to scout the surrounding area"

"Yes Ayame-sama"

"Keep up the good work Chine-san"

A few hours she looked at her completed panting with a smile. The irises looked beautiful and the sun was just setting in the picture giving the purple irises in the picture and ethereal glow.

"This will be the art for my room" Ayame-said with a smile as she held the painting in the air above head.

There was a knock on her door

"Ayame-sama, my men were unable to find anymore problems however they did find a messenger Youkai with a message for you"

Chine handed her the parchment and bowed

The letter said:

_Ayame_

_I've decided to take you up on your offer, see you in a week._

_Kouga _

An: first of all let me say don't kill me!!!!!!! It wasn't my fault! I lost the files for the 4th chapter and the inspiration to write was lost with said files! Another thing I apologize for is the short chapter! Its only seven pages. And even though I didn't get as many reviews as my little threat was supposed to bring I still updated! So sorry again and thanx for reading!


	5. The past and the Present

"Ayame sama

"Ayame sama?" the maid knocked on Ayame's door

"What is it?"

"Well it seems you have a visitor"

"A visitor?"

"Yes, Ayame-sama he says he goes by the name of Kouga and he has a very large clan with him…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes Ayame-sama… your orders?"

"Have him and his clan wait in the ballroom… tell them I will be down momentarily"

"Yes Ayame-sama"

Ayame couldn't believe it! Yes she had told him to bring his clan to visit but that had just been a polite way of saying goodbye! She had not expected him to actually come and visit… at least not this soon! That was only a week ago! What could he possibly want?

Ayame put her clothes on. She hated to keep people waiting so she left her hair go as is. Her long hair was wet and it reached down past her knees. She squeezed it out and brushed it to the back with her hand and left her private bathing quarters. She slowly walked down the hall as she approached the ballroom. She opened the door and peered inside.

In the inside there were about 200 wolf demons, and a few regular wolves. '_So this is the Eastern Wolf tribe_?' She thought with a smile.

She walked up to a familiar looking face and tapped his shoulder

"Well if it isn't Ginta-san, you are looking too handsome for words…"

Ginta turned around and his eyes widened.

"Ayame is that you?!"

"And they say Kouga is the smart one of the group. It took him quite a while to figure out"

"You look… Different!"

"I will take that as a compliment, so tell me, what brings the tribe here?"

"You know how Kouga gets when something sparks his interests… he explores until he gets tired of it"

"I see" Ayame said with a smile

Although she smiled, the statement came as a reality check…. True, she had sparked his interests, but it is also true that he would get tired of her, and he would leave her just as he had done in the past. She knew that anything she was ever going to have with Kouga would be temporary and that is exactly why she would deal with Kouga in a professional and polite manner and she would most definitely keep her feelings in check. No more falling in love with this man. She had learned her lesson in the past.

"I enjoyed conversing with you Again, Ginta-san"

Ayame gave a slight bow. She caught a whiff of Kouga's scent and she wanted to find him.

She soon found Kouga talking to one of the members of the tribe and she waited patiently while he finished.

Kouga caught Ayame's scent and turned around to look at her. He wasn't prepared for her to look even more beautiful than she did when they last met. She wore a light green Kimono that matched her eyes perfectly. Her long red hair was down and it gave her an ethereal look, like she was surrounded in fire. She wasn't as made up as she had been when he had seen her last, now she looked more simplistic and natural he liked both sides very much. Her face was more relaxed because she was in a comfortable surrounding. A slight smile graced her beautiful lips and her green eyes looked at him patiently, they stood out more because her bangs had been pushed out of her face. She looked amazing.

"Kouga-san… what brings you here?"

"I was invited"

"This is true"

"So you just came because you were invited, or did you have a special reason?"

"A special reason"

"Really… what reason is that?"

"That's not important"

"I see…and will you and your clan be staying or is this a passing through visit?"

"We will be staying if that's not too much trouble"

"It is no trouble at all if you do not mind the tribe sleeping two to a room… the castle is big, but many of the rooms are already occupied by the servants and army that live here. No one is allowed on the sixth floor of the castle"

"Why is that?"

"It is where Fumiko and I lay our heads"

"Maybe that will be my favorite spot then…"

"No one has gotten past the stairs"

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a friendly warning"

"How many people have tried?"

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well I want to see if I'm up for the challenge or not"

"Only fools have tried"

"I've been told I can be foolish"

"I cannot say I disagree"

"So?"

"Tell me Kouga-san, why is that you wish to visit my sleeping quarters?"

"I've been told women like a warm pillow"

Ayame laughed lightly. Kouga had always been outspoken, she wasn't offended or surprised, and she knew that it was just harmless flirting. He would never really say that to a woman he wished to bed. he would do it with much more class. She also knew he did not see her that way

"You are very silly Kouga-san"

Kouga watched her laugh. He was joking and she knew it, but part of him was wondering if he really was joking… Could he honestly say that if she asked him to her bed chambers he would not go? Would he refuse her? Of course he wouldn't. He did know for sure, however, that he was not well enough in her graces to be invited to such a sacred place.

"Is there something that troubles you, Kouga-san? You seem a bit befuddled"

"No, nothing"

Ayame could read him like an open book. She knew something was on his mind she just didn't know if she cared enough to explore what it was. Sure, they were on friendly terms but that didn't mean they were friendly enough to start exploring each others thoughts and what not. So she decided to let it go. If it really bothered him, and he wanted to talk about it, she was all ears but she would not go out of her way to try to figure it out.

"sou desu ka?" (Is that so?)

"hai" (yes)

Ayame got a whiff of Fumiko coming and smiled. She knew the eastern wolf tribe would not be here long before Fumiko came to investigate. Ayame tried to interpret Fumiko's feelings about the wolf tribe being there, but the only feeling she could get out of the smell was curiosity. Ayame looked at Kouga in the eyes and broadened her smile and spoke.

Kouga was so occupied by her smile that he didn't hear what she had said. When he realized that she had said something he said

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Kouga-san, for a wolf demon your hearing is not so great, huh?" Ayame said jokingly

Kouga gave her a wry smile

"I said you will be meeting my second in command s..."

Before Ayame could get out the last word Fumiko came through the door and looked around. You could tell she was a bit irritated by the look on her face but Ayame knew why by her scent. It was because she had not been informed that they would have such a large group at the castle. Fumiko has made it clear to Ayame many times that if she was to be a good second in command, then she was to know all events that goes on in the castle and the Northern lands the minute Ayame found out the information. Ayame giggled a bit. This is why Fumiko was allowed to be the second in command and was quickly becoming Ayame's best friend. It was because they had similar work ethics.

"Excuse me for just a second Kouga-san"

Ayame walked over to Fumiko and smiled. Fumiko was not amused.

"Ayame-sama! What have I told you about…"

"Fumiko-sama these are all wolf demons so if you shout they will not only hear you they will quickly get on guard"

She said it so happily that Fumiko got more upset but she did check her tone

"what have I told you about telling me of the events before they happen Ayame sama! I am…"

"The second in command and should know all details of events before they happen" Ayame recited in Fumiko's queen like voice

"If you are conversant of my demand, then why is it that I was not informed of the attendance of the entire western…"

"Eastern"

"Right, Eastern wolf tribe?"

Then it dawned on Fumiko, the leader of the eastern wolf tribe was the wolf demon Kouga… That was the reason she had guessed western first. Why were they here? what business did they have with her Ayame Sama?

Ayame smiled and said

"An infant could smell the curiosity and detest wafting off of you Fumiko-sama. After I get to Eastern wolf tribe settled in come to my room and we will have girl talk, but until then come and meet the leader of the eastern wolf tribe"

"The leader? Do you mean the wolf demon Kouga?"

"He is the leader, is he not?" Ayame said with a giggle

"Lead the way, Ayame-sama"

"Oh before I introduce you to him, would you mind terribly masking the rage in your scent? You do not even know the story and you already hate him. That is not fair to him Fumiko sama"

Instantly Fumiko masked her scent Ayame could still smell it a bit but that was because her senses were above that of the strongest demons. She wasn't sure whether or not Kouga could sense it but she was hoping he could not.

"thank you Fumiko-sama" Ayame said with a giggle

Ayame walked away and Fumiko followed her. Not knowing who he was, Fumiko instantly took notice of a particularly handsome Wolf Demon. He outshined every male in the room by aura and appearance. His long black hair was glossy and you could tell that he thought highly of himself by the way he held his broad shoulders. When he turned and smiled widely at Ayame, and Ayame gave him a slight nod and a small smile back Fumiko knew who he was. Her curiosity instantly went from intrigued to disgust. She had never met nor seen this man before. She never even knew the story of what happened between him and Ayame but she knew that this main had caused some sort of crisis in Ayame's life and she didn't like anyone who hurts Ayame be it intentionally or otherwise. Ayame pinched Fumiko's leg subtly. And Fumiko instantly masked her aura. She had let some of her dislike for Kouga slip out

They walked up to him and he nodded his head. They both did the same in return.

"Kouga-san this is Fumiko-sama, my second in command, and the former lady of the Northern lands. Fumiko sama this is Kouga –san the leader of the eastern wolf tribe"

"Nice to meet you Fumiko-sama"

"The pleasure is mine Kouga-san; tell me what brings you to our humble establishment?"

"Just a friendly visit, I was invited by Ayame"

Fumiko's anger flared and Ayame pulled her to the side immediately yelling an excuse us at Kouga

"Fumiko! You are supposed to be masking your anger!"

"How dare he not address you with the proper honorific!? I will have his head!"

"Fumiko please stop it. It is fine… he is a bit informal because we have known each other for a long period, not because he wishes to disrespect me."

"No, not disrespect you! Only bed you! I do not like him!"

"Fumiko –sama!" Ayame said messaging her temples

Fumiko crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her lips

"Fumiko it would not be very respectable for me to tickle you here and now would it?"

"We would lose the respect of these people"

"then you would be wise to stop behaving as if you are a two year old, or it will turn into a tickle fest in this ballroom" Ayame said with her most superior voice

"Fine Ayame-sama, But I will not promise anything if he upsets me again"

"Fumiko-sama, stop it!"

"Fine"

"My god" Ayame said while shaking her head and walking back towards Kouga with Fumiko close behind

Kouga had one eyebrow raised. Of course he had noticed the extreme hatred the rolled off the snake demon Fumiko but he was not sure if Ayame had told the story or if it was for other reasons. He was sure however that he had to be careful around her because he was not well liked

"You look as though you have some questions Kouga-san, what is It that you inquire?" Ayame said calmly

"Nothing in particular" Kouga said with his eyebrow still raised.

"Well if you are sure Kouga-san"

Of course Ayame knew what he wanted to know but she wasn't giving up any answers unless he was brave enough to ask questions. Why offer unnecessary information.

"Well it is certainly getting very late the moon rose many hours ago. I will arrange sleeping quarters for yourself and the tribe. Shall we have breakfast together Kouga-san?"

"Sure"

"Will you be joining us Fumiko-sama?" Ayame asked with a slight smirk

"Yes I will be in attendance"

" I look forward to it"

"Kouga-san please inform the tribe they are welcome to join us if the wish to do so, Breakfast is at sunrise" Ayame Bowed slightly and turned to leave followed by Fumiko

"I take it you will follow me to my sleeping area"

"You are correct Ayame sama"

The girls walked to Ayame's room while Ayame relived the whole story about Kouga starting back from when they met.

"That was the most romantic, cute, and upsetting story I have ever heard"

"Kouga is not really a bad person Fumiko-sama, neither is Kagome they both are some of the sweetest people you will have the pleasure of meeting."

"But she is a human"

"I have no problem with humans"

"I still cannot forgive how he broke his promise to you"

"At first I could not either, but I have realized that when it comes to promises of the heart there can be no promises. I person cannot control the path in which their heart chooses to follow; you can only choose whether or not you will listen to your hearts choice. I am glad that he did not choose to marry me because he made that promise, it would have ultimately destroyed the both of us"

"How would it have destroyed you? You loved him"

"This is true, however there is nothing but problems in a relationship where the love is not equal, you experienced that first hand after your mating with Fuzen-sama, is that correct?"

"This is true; I have no choice but to agree with you"

"Fumiko-sama please do not judge Kouga-san based on what you have heard about him from me. I implore you meet him and decide for yourself what type of person he is"

"Yes Ayame-sama"

"Just think if I had mated with Kouga-san at the time I would not have been able to get where I am now, I would not have met you, and I would not have been able to meet everyone that I have come to trust."

"This is true, for that I guess I must thank him"

Fumiko looked around the room and spotted the newest picture that Ayame painted. When did you paint that?"

"Just finished it…. Do you like it?"

"It is a lovely painting Ayame-sama. It fits you well. I wish I was born with such a talent"

"All women have an artistic talent Fumiko-sama and yours is dancing. You dance like an angel though you prefer to move in secret"

Fumiko loved to dance but when she had mated with Fuzen he had ordered her to never do it again because she was tempting other men. Before she had met him she had danced for her clan as their entertainment. He was the prince of the sister snake clan and had come to visit her father who was the King of her clan. Her father had ordered that she dance for sister clan's entertainment, she was happy to oblige. After her dance was finished Fuzen walked up and said to her '_you will be my wife' _she had agreed because her father said that it was best for the clan.

At the time Fuzen was a good man. He did not have a fetish for eating humans or sleeping with hoards of women, so she had gradually fallen in love with her mate. When Fuzen decided to overthrow the ruler of the northern lands at the time, which was an old raccoon demon named Ren, she had supported him wholeheartedly. It was after he had gained power that he started to go mad. But she learned to cope with it because she still had her dancing.

One night while she was dancing Fuzen came to the garden where she danced and violently took her body ordering her to never dance again, calling her a vile temptress and all of the other names he could think of. After that night she had never danced in public and stayed as far away from Fuzen as possible. But that did not stop him from coming into her bed chambers and taking her body mercilessly nightly. She began to change. When she had met Fuzen she was a vibrant woman who danced with glee and smiled at everyone and was loved by all. After Fuzen started to treat her that way she became something of a hermit only leaving her bed chambers when summoned and her words though elegant, where always the politically correct answer never her true opinion.

Though she was mistreated by her mate she still held on to the memory of the man that she fell in love with and that was what kept her from taking her own life.

The night that she heard Fuzen was murdered by someone she walked down the stairs slowly trying to figure out if she was happy or upset. But when she saw the person who had did it, she new that it was a woman she could befriend.

Gradually after meeting Ayame, Fumiko began to regain some of her former self she began to dance again but only in a garden that no one visited. She preferred not be seen. She danced to the music of nature and her body moves with the sounds creating an ethereal scene of beauty. Her dancing was incomparably and Ayame would come and watch her in secret. Fumiko was so enthralled with her dancing Ayame did not even have to really hide her presence.

"I had no idea you had been watching me Ayame –sama"

"That is because that is the way I wanted it Fumiko-sama"

Fumiko began to see Ayame as a little sister. She had a real sister but she did not keep in touch with her after mating with Fuzen. As far as she had heard her real sister was killed in a raid by their natural enemy the hawk clan.

That is why she looks after Ayame so closely, she sees Ayame as the sister she was never able to protect before, though she knows Ayame is capable of taking care of herself, more so than anyone she has ever met.

"I am humbled by your comment Ayame-sama. It truly makes me happy that you would spend your valuable time watching me dance"

"The pleasure is mine, it rare to see such beauty, wait here"

Ayame got up and walked away coming back with a picture in her hand. It was a picture she had painted of Fumiko when she was dancing. She was standing in a pond at night with the water splashing around her. her head was thrown back and her back was arched she had her arms in the air gracefully and a peaceful look on her face. The stars in the sky were glowing brightly and there was the light form various fireflies just above the water that was in the air.

"This was my favorite scene when you were dancing. I thought while watching you, I wish I could dance in such a way."

Fumiko looked at the picture and smiled it was beautifully painted she looked at the back and in beautiful characters it said "wattashi no oneesan" (my sister)

She pointed to the words and looked at Ayame

"If there was anyone on the earth that I would consider my sister it is you Fumiko-sama, you can have that picture if you like though it is not the best I have drawn"

"No this happens to be my preferred picture Ayame-sama"

"Thank you very much Fumiko-sama, you should get some rest we have breakfast with Kouga-san soon"

"oh yes Kouga-san"

She said as she got up and left Ayame's part of the room

A/N: first let me apologize for the late update. Second I want to explain this chapter. It was more about Fumiko than anyone else that is because she is an important character in story so you needed some background information on her that is what I provided in this chapter. For those of you who are wondering why the romance is moving so slow it is because I don't like to rush those things. It is my firm belief that love takes time but don't panic now that they've met up again things between Kouga and Ayame are going to move pretty smoothly please continue to read my story! Please don't forget to review! I cannot express how important they are to me also thanx for all the past reviews

Look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Conflict

It was two hours before sun rise and Ayame stretched from her meditation position. The first thing that she always did was map out her day in writing so she went to her study and sat at the table that she used to take care of business and started to write out the plans for the day. After she finished the list she realized she had a lot planned for the day. She thought to herself how busy being the ruler of the northern land was. The first thing on the list was breakfast. That brought out the memory of the wolf tribe she would have to entertain, and it brought on more thoughts of Kouga. She realized he had been occupying her thoughts a lot more than she had liked him to. She put the thought in her mind that she needed to get a hold of herself quickly.

Ayame rose she needed to get dressed for the day. She went to her bathing chambers today she felt she would do bit more than usual …. Sometimes a girl just feels like doing a little extra sprucing, that was her excuse and she was sticking to it. She bathed and put on her kimono, she didn't much feel like pants today. She wore a purple kimono with green octagons on it with a dark green obi. Later she swept her hair up into an elaborate bun light on the accessories and stuck the iris in her hair as a finishing touch, she felt ready but she checked her reflection in the mirror just to make sure.

With a nod of her head she turned to walk out of the room. She had to be sure that the chef was awake and he food was being prepared. When she got down to the kitchen she saw that the chef was indeed awake and preparing the food to her prior specifications so she went down to the dining commons to be sure that the tables were set correctly as well. As soon as she saw that everything was in order she caught a familiar scent walking into the room.

"Fumiko-sama you do realize that you have about an hour before breakfast is to be served, correct?"

Yes Ayame sama I was just coming to make sure that everything was in order, though I do not like this Kouga person he is still a guest and all of our guests are treated with the utmost kindness"

"Did you not tell me that you would get to know Kouga-san before you decided on your opinion of him?"

"This I did Ayame-sama but I still view new people as guilty until proven innocent"

"To be a just ruler, should it not be the other way around?"

"Who said I wanted to be a just ruler? I was married to Fuzen after all and he was far from just "

"This is true but I like to think that you are a far better person than Fuzen-sama was"

"You win this round Ayame Sama, but I must say past actions speak for a person's character a great deal, and he was a great fool for letting a chance with you slip away"

"You flatter me with your words Fumiko-sama"

"'tis not flattery but the truth Ayame –sama"

"Well thank you for the compliment Fumiko-sama it is a great Honor coming from someone of your caliber"

An hour past and it was time for the breakfast to begin, the first person to arrive was Kouga followed closely by Hikaku and Ginta. The rest of the pack stared to trickle in one by one until everyone was in the room and ready to eat. Once the food was out and Ayame offered a thank you for coming speech, the pack began to eat like they had never eaten before.

Ayame looked at Kouga and said

"They have a healthy appetite"

Kouga blushed a little embarrassed at how little couth his pack had shown

"Sorry about that, they act like they have never eaten before"

"It is quite alright it is very rare in these times of my life that I get to see such little reserve. I truly envy how comfortable they are with one another"

"I'm sure you pack used to be like that"

"Yes, they did but with the new standing you have to learn how to behave with dignity at all times because you are never quite sure of whom is watching, looking for a reason to belittle your name and status"

"True I guess, but Ayame you can't forget to have fun in your life"

"I have much fun in my daily dealings Kouga –san, there is no need for your concern"

"I guess, I just can't get over how much you've changed"

"I hope you see the changes for the better" Ayame said with a bit of a flirtatious tone

Kouga dealt out one of those killer grins that Ayame had been weak for since she was a child. (And between you and me they still did a number on her). Ayame gave a subtly shake of her head, just enough to get the grin of her mind.

"Did I mention how good you look?" yet again dishing out another one of those lethal grins.

"No, but its good to hear" she said with a flirty smile

"I'm sure you hear it all the time"

"You'd be surprised how little"

"you've gotta' be kiddin' me!"

"Well I would presume most men can not find the time to compliment the woman who is throwing them around like a leaf in the wind"

"Wow, how often do you fight?"

"Well it is not as if I go out in search of the altercations…anymore"

Kouga was stunned, even though he should not be. He distinctly remember back when she was the old Ayame. She had liked to fight then the time when she had tried to kill Kagome came into his mind. He shook his head at the thought. Any memory of Kagome took a blow at his pride.

"And by anymore you mean?" Kouga Asked shaking himself out of his reverie

"Well in my past days I would go around initiating …quarrels with demons of a certain power level"

"You used to go around fighting strong demons? Why?"

"Can you think of a better way to train one's self?"

"Guess not"

"You do not sound like you are very convinced"

"I just can't believe it….you don't look like the type… you didn't used to be the type"

"it is true, I do appear much more fragile than I am, however more about me than just my outer appearance have changed, I worked hard to become the person that I am today, Kouga-san, I am sorry you do not like the person that I am, but changing is not an option"

"I never said I didn't like the person you are now, and I never said I wanted you to change"

"Well it pleases me greatly to know that you do not dislike me"

"Would I be here if I disliked you?"

"You were always hard to understand"

"Nope, you just like to over think simple things" Kouga said leaning back in his chair.\

"_Simple is right" _theforgotten Fumiko thought as she looked her best friend flirt shamelessly with the man she had sworn she no longer had feelings for.

A maid walked in and looked around the crowded table that held the entire Eastern wolf tribe. She spotted Ayame and scurried to her quickly with a serious face she bowed and began speaking.

"Ayame- sama there is a problem, there is a war brewing between the monkey and bat clan. The leaders are still fighting over territory and it's getting bloody, in the process of trying to break up the fight many of our soldiers were hurt. What shall I do?"

Send a message telling Chine that I am on my way to assist him, also prepare my armor, send the message first. Dismissed" She said with authority

"Shall I go instead Ayame-sama?"

"No Fumiko – sama this is the second time I have had to deal with them, this time I will not be so lenient, Fumiko –sama today was a very busy day for me. In my place will you attend the crowning of the northern crow clan's prince?"

"Yes Ayame-sama"

"Also I do not trust anyone else with this, Fumiko there is a scroll with my seal on it, please will you give it to the designated person, it is extremely urgent and must be dealt with using much delicacy"

"Yes, Ayame-sama you do not have to worry."

"I should be back in time, but if I am not, there is a list of important things that I was to do today on my desk, see that you do them all if I am not to return in time enough to do them today. "

"yes Ayame –sama"

"I apologize for throwing all of my reonsibilies on you on such short notice."

"it is no problem at all Ayame-sama, it is my duty as second in command"

Ayame nodded her head and turned to wave down a servant who was standing on the side

The servant ran to her without hesitation

"Go and locate Mimaru and see that he comes to my bed chamber immediately"

"yes Ayame-sama" The servant scurried off

Kouga watching on with amazement as Ayame switched gears so suddenly, giving orders and making sure that all the right people were doing all of the right jobs. He was watching intently when he heard her telling the servant to bring a man named Mimaru to her chambers. This did not sit well with him for some reason. Did she not say that she did not allow men in her chambers; though she said in a joking manner he knew that she was very serious about what she said. So what made this Mimaru guy so special? He wanted to ask, even tough it was none of business, but that never stopped him before, the only thing that stopped him this time is the urgency of the situation, if it had not been for that he would not have hesitated.

Ayame turned to Kouga and said

"I must apologize to you and your clan for cutting our breakfast together short. If I am back in time for dinner, I hope that you and your clan will join me."

Ayame gave him a slight bow and turned and walked away as if nothing at all serious had happened.

Kouga was once again struck by her beauty and confidence. Not only did she maintain complete and utter control while others were panicking, she was so calm, by looking at her you would not be able to tell that there was any danger at all.

Fumiko watched Kouga as he watched Ayame.

"You look as though you are wondering who Mimaru is"

"Just wondering why he is the only male that is allowed to her bed chambers"

"He is a very appealing being"

"Really?" Kouga said trying to maintain calm but a twitch slipped away.

"Yes, he is also one of the very few men that Ayame trusts"

"I see"

"He loves Ayame unconditionally" _'like a sister' _shethought_._

Kouga didn't like that part at all now his fist were clinched but he kept his face normal

"How long have they known each other?"

"From what I understand he followed Ayame when she became Ruler of the northern wolf tribe. They used to play together quite often. His clan was a friend of the northern wolf tribe"

Just then Mimaru, a cute little wood sprite with a bald head, about Jaken's height and a leaf coming from his head, (if you don't remember) walked inside in search of Fumiko he spotted her and ran over to her.

"Mimaru –san" Fumiko said with a nod of her head

Kouga looked at him and relaxed, no way Ayame would fall for him.

Then he tensed up, but when she was younger she did have a fascination with cute things.

"Have you seen Buchi? I can not find her anywhere and Ayame wants us to make sure to keep the Eastern wolf tribe entertained in her absence"

"No Mimaru-san I have not seen your mate" Fumiko said to Mimaru

Once again Kouga relaxed. But wait, why was he tense in the first place? This was Ayame. The girl he had protected from the birds of paradise. Not a potential mate. Why was he even thinking of her that way? Sure she had become beautiful, but he did not start liking every beautiful woman that he sees if that was the case he would have mated a long time ago. Okay so she was more beautiful than any female, Youkai, human, sprite or otherwise than he had ever seen. That didn't mean anything, she was still Ayame. He will not look at her that way any longer.

Then it dawned on him, Ayame was going to end a _war_! Little Ayame was going to fight two clans that had bloodied up soldiers. soldiers! Men trained to fight! He could not let Ayame do that alone, yes, she was the Ruler of the northern land, Yes, everyone seemed fine with the fact that she was going, yes, even she seemed sure that she would return (though she did not know what time) that didn't mean anything to him. She was still Ayame and in his eyes, still a woman, still in need of protection. That just means he would have to follow her.

He waited as the little sprite, Mimaru if her remembered correctly, made sure that his clan had ample to do before he slipped away in search of Ayame.

When he found her he seen that she was giving orders to a few more of her servant, last minute, orders he figured. He was amazed at how everyone in the castle had something to do. Yes he ran the Eastern wolf clan, but he could see just from watching Ayame for this last hour, that it was completely different from running the entire land as Ayame now does daily. He had a new respect for her immediately. Every moment he spends with her he can see that she has become greater than what she used to be. Every moment he learns something new about her and he could see that he has not even scratched the surface.

Ayame knew Kouga was watching her, even though he didn't know she had seen him, what kind of ruler would she be if she did not recognize the presence of someone who was not supposed to be there? But she figured if he wanted to be secret she would let him think that he was. The question that was going through her head was, why was he following her?

Then it dawned on her, he felt like he needed to protect her. Is he serious? Does he not know who she is? Does he not know that this simple problem was nothing and she would handle it in no time? The answer was, he knows who she _was_. He knows that she used to need protecting and that she was going to war. And that she was a woman. The person that he was would not allow a woman to go to war unattended. She didn't know whether or not she was flattered or offended. It had been such a long time someone noticed her gender as it was, treated her as a woman and not as the ruler of the Northern land. But on the other hand, she had worked hard for that reputation. Worked hard to be seen as just as capable as any man, more so than most. She decided to leave it alone. If following her would calm his nerves she would allow it, maybe it will give him the chance to see that not only is she capable of handling the problem, she is quite good at doing so.

Fumiko had followed Kouga out. She had no intention on following him completely. He just looked suspicious and she wanted to know where he was going.

When she seen that he was following Ayame all she could do was shake her head in disgust. Clearly the fool was underestimating her. Thinking she needs something as trivial as protection. It made her laugh. This is why she hated men. They were so full of themselves. So ready to think that women are helpless and cannot survive without him. Had it not occurred to this Kouga person that she had been the ruler of the Northern land for quite some time now, and had been doing a great job of it without him AND she is doing better now, than she was doing when he was WITH her. Obviously not. All the fool could think about was protecting her.

Many men have been blinded by Ayame's beauty. They thought her weak because of her womanly figure, but all of them found out immediately that there was beyond spice behind her beauty and figure. Her head wasn't filled with air and the body that they find so alluring is one of the most deadly weapons on this earth. All of them found that out and This Kouga was no different.

Fumiko was about to turn around and return the the castle, but she looked at Ayame's face, and she clearly knew that Kouga was following her. Fumiko expected this. The only person around that doubted her abilities was the fool following her. What Fumiko did not expect was the smile that was full of happiness on Ayame's face. Why was she so happy that Kouga was following her? Fumiko observed the situation a little more closely. Was that a blush on Ayame's face?! What was going on here?! Ayame never shows her emotion to anyone! EVER! And now all of a sudden this man comes along and she's _blushing_???

Fumiko could now see that this man was dangerous. She had never seen Ayame so loose, so free with anyone, except her and her grandfather. And this man comes along for all of two days and has Ayame smiling so happily that she only lost the smile when she had thought the man disliked her? This simply would not do. It was clear to Fumiko that this man was not looking for a long term relationship, and Ayame was to important to her and their lands to let some man come along and destroy everything she had worked for. If Fumiko had to stop things herself she would do so. She had experienced herself how it was to become weak at the hands of a man, and Ayame had experienced what it was like to have her heart broken by the same man that she was so ready to forgive. Yes, Fumiko had promised to give the man a chance, and that she would, when he left and stayed far away from her friend. Ayame deserved a good man that would be sure that she had everything that she needed physically, mentally and financially, if this Kouga person could not do all of these things and more he is not fit for Ayame and he will dismissed, by force if necessary. Fumiko thought with a tight face as she looked upon Kouga.

Authors note: this has got to be by far the longest I have ever taken to update my story…. And for that I apologize whole heartedly and to the readers who continue to read and review, thank you sooooooo much. I truly appreciate it! It means a lot to me when you guys review it motivates me, the next chapter has been started and the romance is moving along for those who can't wait for it…

Once again remember to review….


End file.
